


The dance

by playfaircodes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward situations, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Howard teaches him how to do it, M/M, Peggy invites Steve to a dance, So better don't mind it, Steve can't dance, There is a great ball where everyone dances, Time is fucked up here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playfaircodes/pseuds/playfaircodes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy invites Steve to a ball, but Steve can't dance and so his now-new-old-friend Howard Stark teaches him. Some things happen. Prepare for some awkward situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First steps

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and english isn't my native language so please be kind, reviews and tips are very appreciated.  
> Have fun reading!

Steve looked up. He sat in this room on his bed for hours now, staring at nothing but his hands or, more importantly, what was in his hands. Peggy gave him a card, an invitation to a military ball, and it was tomorrow night! The invitation was festive-looking, beautifully handwritten and signed by a high someone of the government. An occasion to dance! Something Peggy really enjoyed, and he wanted her to be happy and had taken the card smiling, agreeing to dance with her. That's where his distress begins: He doesn't know how to dance! How could he?! Before his time at the army no girl had even looked at him with more then compassion, so there was no reason to learn it, and now he had to work nearly every day and night to protect his country. There had to be some way… The door opened and he jumped up, ready to hit the incoming man. "Hey champ, there you are, better take it slow, wouldn't want to be hit in the face! I was looking for you everywhere, already send search troops after you, but then I realized, maybe Captain America didn't leave his room today, so here I am!"

Howard Stark walked next to him, sat down on the bed and implied to make Steve sit down too. "So what's the point of staring holes in the wall?" "Mr. Stark, I don't want to bother you with my problems, you probably have to attend something by now and I should get working too so I am very sorry that I nearly hit you, it won't happen again and..“ "Slow down, nothing happened and I think you have a problem and since we both don't have anything to do for today, I'll show my selfless side and help you with it.“ „You...what?", Steve asked surprised, wondering if Stark was playing with him like with this fondue-thing. "No, listen Steve: we are friends now, you and me, and my dear friends won't have problems, so please, how can I help you?" Howard looked Steve right in the eyes and those beautiful dark brown deer eyes were so full of honesty that Steve just couldn't not trust him, only wondering why he had never noticed that astonishing feature of his new old good friend before. ’’I…I got invited by Peggy to a dance, more like a ball, and I don't really do exactly know how to dance there and…" "You don't have to talk further, I will teach you every step you need to know, trust me, you'll learn all you need to know in one afternoon." Howard got up, padded Steve's shoulder and was on his way to the door when he saw that Steve still sat on the bed. He shouted over his shoulder: "Sitting there won't get you anywhere my friend, you'll have to come with me.", an order Steve couldn't help but smile at and comply with directly.

They walked out of the military building Steve lived in and got to a car. "Howard, where exactly are we going?“ "What do you think Rogers, like you can learn dancing in /that/ building? Oh no, we are driving at my mansion!“ "Don't you think this is a bit exaggerated?“ "Not if you really want to learn how to dance in one afternoon." After that, Steve went silent and listened just to Howard babble about some new weapons he created and what energy source they would use and couldn't help but regard it as adorable. This grown man. Talking about weapons. Howard _Fucking_  Stark. Yep, this whole dancing-thing had to stress him out more than he had thought. They arrived at the mansion and a man in a suit came out, opening Stark's door. "Thank you Jarvis, please park the car, Steve and I will be in the salon and don't wish to be disturbed.", Howard said nicely. "Of course sir.", answered the man Steve now knew was called Jarvis, who drove the car away as soon as both of them where outside. They stepped into the giant house and Howard led him into what was apparently the salon. "Soo..we'll probably need music for this but first, let me see the invitation!" Steve gave it to him wordless. "Wow, that IS a rather big event! They even invited me!" Steve smiled at him in despair. "Just another person that can laugh at me when I make a fool of myself.“ "You forget that you'll learn from the master now.", Howard said and winked at him. He then walked over to a radio and turned on the music which resounded from seemingly everywhere in the room just like the orchestra would be playing right in there. Howard got back to his side and turned towards him. "Now put your hand on my hip.“ "I..what?!", Steve responded. "Put your hand on my hip. That's how it works! I'll lead first so you just have to move with me but we have to start with you placing your hand", he took Steve's hand, "on my hip", and put it on his hip holding it there for some seconds before releasing it. „I...think I can do that.", Steve said a bit embarrassed, surprised by the sudden nearness. "Now take my other hand and come a bit nearer. Exactly.", Howard said when Steve did so. "Now just move to the music, let me be your guide, first step left foot behind you, second step right foot trail, etc. You ready? Go!" Steve moved forward the same time Howard did and so they both tripped and fell onto the ground, Steve more or less lying on top of Howard, pinning him to the ground. Panicking blue eyes looked into surprised brown ones. "Well that was certainly unexpected.", a now grinning Howard Stark determined. Steve couldn't help but blush, not being able to move off Stark and still looking directly in his eyes, just wanting to melt in them, to come nearer but at the same time feeling the desire of running away as fast as possible. "Are you ok Rogers?" A soft voice awoke Steve from his dreams. "Yes..ev..everything's fine,", he stuttered, becoming aware of their situation once more, "I just..oh, this has to be terribly uncomfortable for you, I'm pressing you to the ground, I'm so sorr.." "It's ok, I don't mind you, but the ground is rather hard, and if you don't mind..", he nodded upwards and so Steve stood up, having to awkwardly roll over Howard but still paying painfully much attention to not touch him as far as it was possible. Howard shifted on the ground and took Steve's hand thankfully, which lifted him up, a bit to fast and strong, which lead again to Howard landing in Steve's strong and muscular arms. "Still not really used to the power, hm?", the engineer asked curiously, having to look up to see Steve's face, who couldn't else wise but to notice how adorable the smaller man in his arms looked. "...yes, it's quite new to me, the transformation has been just a month ago...so...yes" "I see." "Yes." Howard now fully lifted his face to look again directly in Steve's eyes, who just wanted one thing now. "Another try?", Howard asked and gave him a wide smile. The music was still playing and they kept on practicing for hours, Steve was getting better and better and at some point, both forgot they were practicing and just moved together with the music.

Steve left when it was already dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and review, please tell me what you think.


	2. A Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything gets started, Peggy's beautiful, Jarvis charming as can be and Steve can't stop himself from looking at Howard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter!   
> Have fun reading and hey: thanks!

Steve Rogers, Captain America, was nervous. His tie was either too loose or too strong, his hair was standing up too much or lay too flat on his head and standing in front of the mirror, he just felt ridiculous. Why was he so nervous!? It was just dancing. He could do that now. Thanks so Howard. Who would be there too. In the same room. He would be dancing too, most certainly with a beautiful lady, and he would dance with Peggy, strong, beautiful, intelligent Peggy. Both would be happy. ’’It will be fun,’’, he sighed, ’’so much fun.’’

 

''Miss Carter?’’, he asked while knocking on her door. ’’Peggy?’’ The door opened and he saw the face of a beautiful woman, red lipstick and marvelous brown eyes surrounded by red locks. Peggy was wearing backless dark blue dress that fit her perfect. However the dress was longer and more feminine than usual, she still looked as strong as if she was ready to punch her way out of a german military prison. When she moved back to let him in the skirt swung with every move she made. As she turned around to him, he already opened his mouth to compliment her, but she spoke first. ’’Good evening Steve, you look great! Ready to go?’’ ’’As soon as you are. You look gorgeous Peggy.’’ ’’Thank you very much. Follow me?’’

 

They arrived in time at the building the feast would be at and as if its size hadn't impressed Steve enough, the amount of cars was more then impressive and he had nothing in comparison to that, no money, just his name and title, ’’Captain America’’, here he comes, look at him. ’’Everything okay Steve?’’, Peggy asked. ’’Yes, sure, I’m just a but excited, that’s it. Don’t worry Peggy’’, Steve answered, not sure whether it was to so soothe her or himself. Why was he so nervous?! He had been on stages before and none of that had made him that excited. ’So keep it together Rogers,’, he said to himself, ’You do this for Peggy and she deserves a good evening.’ And he had practiced. And there he was again in his mind: Howard. 

 

They went up the stairs to the building and shook some hands, some people thanked him for the service he did for his country, Steve always responded ’’You don’t have to thank me, it’s my duty and my pleasure to be at the service of the dear people of the united states.’’ or similar things but always tried to stay near Peggy. It was her evening after all and Steve didn't want her to be alone. They sat down next to each other on a free table and Peggy asked: ’’When do you think will they really start the music so you can dance?’’ A certain dark haired man came up to their table and sat down facing Steve, then began to talk: ’’They better do it soon, or the alcohol won’t be enough for today.’’ ’’Mr. Stark, not really a big surprise to meet you here but it’s nice to see you again.’’, Peggy said and held out her hand. He took it and they shook hands. ’’The lovely Miss Carter, a pleasure to meet you again too.’’, Howard responded, ’’And you too Captain Rogers, haven't met in a long time.’’, he said and winked at Steve, who also shook his hand. Steve couldn't help but smile ’’Don’t worry about the music, I will take care of it right now. Mister Jarvis?’’, the man Steve already knew appeared behind Howard. ’’Yes, sir?’’ ’’May you inform the maestro that it’s time for the music now?’’ ’’Of course, sir.’’, Jarvis said and turned around to walk to the orchestra, not without a sarcastic sigh and glance towards Steve who just smiled understanding and amused.

 

’’So with who did you come Howard?’’, Steve asked innocently, preparing to be introduced to some model or actress who he didn't know anyway, but Stark responded: ’’Actually I just came with Jarvis. I like to get to know people on party like this.’’ He turned around. ’’Speaking of getting to know people, Peggy, do you already know Jarvis?’’ He took her hand and gave it to the now returning butler, that then kissed it bowing down. ’’I have to hold my speech now, have a drink or two, and have fun you two. Steve, come with me?’’ ’’What?! Howard, I’m just a guest, Peggy invited me!’’, Steve said horrified. ’’Oh my dear Steve, you’re Captain America! As soon as they heard the THE Steve Rogers is here, currently in the U.S. and at this event, they just had to see you. Hasn’t anyone told you?’’ ’’No..’’, Steve said absentmindedly. 

He didn't even notice that Howard pulled him on his arm towards and up the stage.

’’Honored guests.  
We got together this evening to celebrate our country’s military progress. To this occasion we are happy to have the genius, brilliant scientist, engineer and businessman today here. As the founder of Stark Industries, he designed and built weaponry and devices that have revolutionized the industrial world; and our military forces. Ladies and gentleman:   
Howard Stark!’’

Howard stepped forward. Steve looked at him in awe and admiration, the man bloomed in the face of the cheering crowd.

’’Friends. We are today here to celebrate our nation’s achievements, and I am happy to say that Stark Industries is a part of this. But it isn’t the weapons that win the war. The brave soldiers that fight for our county’s peace and for its people are the back wheel of our great republic. And we have today one great man, who fought with them and led them in the fight. I am happy to present you tonight, my dear friend, Steve Rogers, Captain America!’’

Howard turned around to Steve, looking in his eyes calming, but also determined, pulling him towards him so that he stood now next to the engineer in front of the crowd.   
He froze.   
Everyone was looking at him, waiting for him to speak, an all he could do was staring back at them.  
Howard next to him put then a soothing hand at the small of his back and Steve relaxed immediately. He turned one last time to Howard and looked into those warm eyes, only there for him and still felt his presence when he started speaking:

''Dear guests,  
the fact that I’m standing here is for me an surprise as big as it is for you. America is strong and we appreciate every happy messages from home. Let’s drink on our soldiers’ sake.   
Have a good evening.’’

The crowd cheers loudly, even after Howard and Steve left the stage. Steve merely noticed that Howard’s hand was still on his back when they arrived again at the bar. 

''You were wonderful Captain.’’,   
Howard said with a cheeky yet almost shy smile and Steve couldn't help himself but to start thinking about him and his still lingering touch and his smile and these eyes, god, these deep, beautiful eyes…  
''Yes, you were really good Steve.’’, Peggy said and shook him with her words out of his dreams. ’’Very well indeed, sir’’, Jarvis agreed appearing behind Peggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo...that was the second chapter, the next one will come soon, after all this storytelling some more Steve and Howard times!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews and tips, I really appreciate it.


End file.
